The Enemies Return
by MagicMaker494
Summary: The evil Denman, the surprising Ryan, the enemy Miriam, and one more surprise. All of the worst enemies came back to town, they know something else that might lead them to something big! Only this time the enemies and back and better than ever! What will happen to our mermaids and how will they save themselves from being on a wall? MUST READ IF YOU WANT THE BEST DRAMA!
1. Oh No!

3010 (Future)

Alannah walked into the children's library section. She sat down in an old wooden rocking chair. The kids were sitting on the floor in front of her on a big rug with numbers and animals laying everywhere on it!

Her voice filled the room with excitement, today was Stories For Kids day and Alannah was certain she had an absolute amazing story! She opened she plastic paper which soon became in an electric story book. This story was an original written by her,"Hello children, are you ready for a story?" she said.

They all screamed with excitement, shouting out a big yes.

"Ok then," she continued."I have a great story. My great-great-grandmother was a very special person." she started off.

Alannah expected someone to ask what made her so special and one little girl did. Alannah introduced her great-great-grandmother with a picture that popped out of her book. The kind of pictures they used back in the day.

"This is Bella Hartley. One of the mermaids."

All of the kids gasped then a boy, about five years old raised his hand."Mrs. Alannah... Uh. Alannah. Is it true she really was a mermaid."

"It's as true as the pigs flying around our sky!" Alannah smiled."She was one of the three mermaids; Cleo Serori, and Rikki Chadwick were mermaids too!But one day back over one-hundred years ago they had an unexcepted surprise... Back when buses drove on the ground, and cell phones weren't installed in our head, the Golden Coast had just a beautiful day like this..." Alannah showed a video on her electronic book. Almost as if they were filming this.

_2012_

Bella walked on the beach, again with her flip flops in her hand and this time with her bag in another. When Bella reached Rikki's Cafè she threw her things in a booth and slid herself in. Cleo and Rikki came a short while after.

"Hey guys!" Bella smiled. "So what's the news?"

Rikki rolled her eyes. Making some comments Rikki was sarcastic,"I'm fine thanks! The weather outside is lovely! Things have been well!" Bella nudged Rikki's shoulder pushing her back for moment. Cleo. Ignored the silliest and answered Bella's question." Well, when I was video chatting Lewis he said some scientist is coming to Australia to receive an award."

Rikki was irritated, she got all riled up for some news and it was the same boring thing Lewis would say. "That's it?" she asked. "Where's the, this is involving our secret. Where's the drama!"

"Whoa." Cleo said putting her hand out in front of Rikki. "Calm down... Anyways he was going to tell me more but he had to go to class. I bet it's not that bad!"

Bella stared down, she knew when someone says that, it can't be good. She looked up at Cleo and Rikki then realizing their conversation has become interesting.

"As long as Denman isn't coming!" Rikki chuckled. "That's worst."

Cleo and Rikki broke out in a strange argument about who would be worst to come back here. Bella although interrupted their fight with a question of hers,"Who's Denman?"

Rikki glanced over to Cleo. Cleo was talking and explaining who Denman was,"She's a scientist." Cleo started."A crazy one! Her name is Dr. Linda Denman, most people call her Dr. Denman."

Rikki started to chime into the conversation this time," The day I told you Zane found out about our secret was also the day Dr. Denman captured us." Without missing a beat Rikki explained how they escaped and what happened after that. Bella completely tuned in the whole entire time, not even zoning out one single minute. When Rikki was done Zane just happened to come by.

"Rikki!" he shouted running to her. Rikki just awkwardly waved. "Can I talk to you?" he said. After that the entire group split up; Bella went to the beach, Cleo went to downtown, and Rikki went into Zane's office.

She sat down as Zane pulled out a folder. "Do you know about this." Zane questioned Rikki.

She glanced over at the document, an e-mail that was printed out in fact. It said...

_** January 25, 2012**_

_**Dear Mr. Bennett,**_

_** In the United States, California has an excellent science program. In fact one of our fellow students will be receiving an award for her discovery! Presented by Miriam Kent in the Golden Coast on Friday February 5. We were hoping your cafè could sponsor this event. We look forward to seeing you soon.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Linda Denman**_

Two words kept going over in her mind. Miriam and Denman.

She shot up first asking what the date is today.

"Febuary 3rd" he said calmly.

"Great. Now what, do we just hide under a rock for five hours! Does a tail grow under our skin or does she hold it by a pin. What? Is this the final hour or the very last flower!"

"You have a great gift for rhymes."

"Yes, yes some of the time."

"Rikki is that a rock ahead?"

"If so, we'll all be dead!"

"No more rhymes now I mean it!"

"...Anybody want a peanut?"

Zane and Rikki then bursted into laughter. When their laughs calmed down and each one catching their breath. A sudden knock on the door came and as confused as Zane was he opened the door every slowly still so very confused.

"Baby!"

"Miriam?"

"I've missed you so much!" Miriam tightly hugged Zane, not letting go. Zane had to pull Miriam away in order to get her to stop.

"Miriam, what are you doing here so early?"

"Today was the only day my family could fly over here from California. On the bright side we can spend some time together."

"Look Miriam. I'm not nor ever was your boyfriend. Ok?"

"I can tell. I see you named this dump after that freak over there."

"Alright Miriam! Get out! Before I call the cops."

"Sure thing. I'd rather be in my five star hotel anyways." She flipped her hair away from her face and turned around about to exit when she turned her attention to Rikki for a moment. "Bye Rikki." Miriam pretend to smile and then left.

Zane walked over to Rikki, who was on the couch and put his arm around her but she refused.

"Zane?" Rikki asked. "Why did you do this? I mean we are broken up... so you can date other people, I guess I could deal with Miri-"

Zane just stopped her. "Rikki, please know that I still love you."

"I do!" She rolled her eyes. "You've told me that before."

"Then let's do something about it."

"Excuse me?"

"...Let's get back together."

_**Mako Island...**_

**Bella's POV  
**

I left the cafe once Rikki went into Zane's office and I grabbed my bag. I decided to go back to the beach because I was very relaxed there. I pulled out my towel and laid on the sand. Just about to close my eyes I hear my name being called.

"Bella!" The voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw a man in front of me. "Do I know you?" I asked him.

"I'm Ryan. I met you at Cleo's house."

"Right. So... what brought you back here?"

"Just some research. Oh and I'm looking for Cleo, have you seen her?"

"No sorry. She might be at her house or maybe by the strip mall."

"Okay thanks."

"No problem." I closed my eyes again and fell asleep for a while.

_**Strip Mall...**_

**Cleo's POV  
**

I was walking outside passing each store. I soon found a science store that sold all sorts of gizmos and gadgets. 'Lewis would love them!' I thought. So I went in to take a look around.

"Hello." A lady waved to me.

"Hi, I'm looking for something nice for my boyfriend."

"Follow me." The lady said and walked away to a certain place.

I soon strangely hear my name being called, I turned around and saw a guy. He looked like one of those crocodile hunters or something. I stopped my search with the lady and went over to the crocodile guy.

"Cleo, good to see you!"

"Nice to see you too... crocodile man?"

"Oh! My apologizes, I'm Ryan. Sam's co-worker. Remember?"

I froze. What is he doing back here! What else does he know? I just played cool and asked him what he's doing back here.

"Well, I'm helping a friend of mine with some research... rock research..."

"Nice. Well... Have fun!"

"Wait!" He shouted. "You're coming to the award ceremony, right?"

"Uh, ya sure thing!"

"Great! I have to go, nice seeing you."

"You too." I waved goodbye then I thought what the research might be for? Whatever it is, it can't be good.

_ 3010_

"A-Alannah!" A little girl raised her hand.

"Yes." She smiled at her.

"Are they ever going to find out what Ryan is _really_ _doing?_

Alannah chuckled. "You just answered my next part." She flipped the page in her cool holographic story book and the next pop up video appeared.

_2012_

Cleo quickly dialed Bella's number.

"Bella?"

"Ya?"

"We have a problem. Ryan's back!"

"Oh yaa... I saw him a few hours ago. He was looking for you."

"He's up to something, I know it!"

"Ok. Can we figure that out later? I really want to go for a swim with you guys. How about you and Rikki meet me on the beach of Mako, okay?"

"Sure. I'll tell Rikki."

"Cool! See you then."

"Bye!"

_Beep_

**More to come! My next chapter is coming out in the next few hours. Please review, like, and follow! Only if you are a mermaid. (JK!)  
**


	2. Is He The Guy?

**Cleo's POV (A quick one)**

I hung up with Bella and then dialed Rikki's number.

It rang once... then twice... then voice mail. I hung up and tried another time, but still no answer. Now I was determined to have her answer. So, I dialed again and she picked up.

**Rikki's POV (From where we left off)**

I can't believe he wants to get back together with me! Does he just think he'll walk back in and expect everything to be cool? I mean, he was first a jerk. Then he was kind and sweet, then his ego was the issue, and now he's trying to be sweet again! I feel like their is a pattern going on here.

"Zane. We can't do this, I can't do this! You are nice and all... but I can't forgive you. Not after what you have done."

"But you just said I am nice."

"I did. Then you turned back into your jerky self!"

"Can it be beef jerky?" Zane asked me.

"What?" I was very confused.

"You said I turned back into my jerky self. Well, why can't it be beef jerky?"

"Whatever!" I laughed.

"See, I just made you laugh."

"That was not a laugh, it was the... thought of a person being a food."

"Sure thing fishy." Zane teased.

I lightly punched Zane in the arm. Resolving in Zane doing it back to me. Then we started getting into a play fight. Zane grabbed a bottle of water and carelessly poured it on me. I was mad for a moment. Zane quickly apologized and then I grabbed the bottle and started getting him wet, they were both laughing and giggling. Still splashing each other. My phone buzzed on the couch, Zane got off the ground to see who it was.

"It's Cleo." he said then pressing ignore button without even asking me.

"Zane! What was that for?"

"So I can do this." Zane got back on the ground and gave me a kiss on the lips. At first I was liking it because it was like the olden days. Then my phone buzzed again and we stopped. Zane still ignored it and this time I just gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let me see what she wants."

Zane smiled at me,"Ok but remember, mermaid boyfriend is in waiting."

I laughed at his joke and then saw that Cleo called me again. "Hey." I said sounding a bit cool.

"Rikki! Mako Meeting, NOW."

"Can it wait?" I asked seeing that I was in the middle of something.

"No. It's very important. Meet us at the beach of Mako Island."

"Ok..." I sighed. "I'll be there soon."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

_Beep!_

"What did she want" Zane asked right away.

"I have to go. Mermaid meeting." I just said.

I could tell Zane was a little mad. He did his, 'why are you always at Mako' speech again. I reminded him about the Denman and Miriam situation and he softly sighed. I dried my tail off and soon stood up. "What just happened with us doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Ok." He laughed. "How about our _not date_ could_ not_ be at the cafe tomorrow after closing?"

I thought for a short second. "I guess. But we are not dating!"

"I know, that's why it's a _not date_."

I rolled my eyes at his confusing sentence and left with my phone. I stuck it in my jeans and then ran to the beach. Of course, once I got there it's pretty obvious I jumped in the water. My tail soon appeared after ten seconds. I started swimming to the beach with bubbles all around me. When I popped my head above the water Cleo and Bella were dry, laying the sand waiting for me.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. So... what's the big news?" I think I kind of already knew what it was but I wasn't too sure so I still asked anyways.

"Ryan's back." Cleo said straight forward. "He said he is doing some sort of research for a 'friend' and also he said there is an award ceremony? I'm not sure but I do know that he does know something."

I realized what Cleo meant by award ceremony. Was Ryan excepting the award? But for what? I just decided to tell Cleo and Bella. "Guys?... I have something to tell you and I'm not sure you're going to like it."

"I'm not sure how bad your news is." Bella said. "But I think that boat over there coming to Mako is slightly worse."

I turned around seeing a motor boat coming closer to us. It surely wasn't Zane and it wasn't Will. Lewis is back in America, so this person is not going to stay to talk to some mermaids. I quickly dried off as fast as I could and when I was dry I ran with Cleo and Bella into the forest. We hid behind some bushes and quietly watched from a distance.

The boat docked on the sand and a man came out...Ryan came out. He had all of his gadgets and thing-er-magigers. If Lewis was here I bet he would be pointing out the names of each thing and what it does. I'm just as unsure as Cleo is, he must be up to something!

Ryan walked into the forest right by the river, or pond, or, well... the water that is not the ocean or the moon pool. We followed him, but still watching our feet to make sure we don't give away our location by stepping on a twig.

We all found a big rock, conveniently! That was our next hiding spot. Ryan started picking up rocks and doing that thing he did last time. I should burn his gadget again but we _need_ to find out what he is up to. No matter how much I hate him!

It looked like to me he realized something and started going to our cave. I wonder if he remembers what he did to it? It's still a mess but we are cleaning it up and it's getting better each day. Now it is starting to restores it's self and we can now be in there safely.

"Ok" I whispered. "Cleo, you go back to his boat and see if you can find anything. Bella, take a look at some of the equipment he still left here. I'm going to go to the under water entrance and see what he's up to."

Surprisingly they just nodded and went to their 'stations' I thought at least the would fight back. Usually in movies the sidekicks always argue how they don't get to do the cool stuff and the leader gets all of the awesome things! I like our leader. (Me) I ran back with Cleo to the beach and dove in the water. I shifted my body to start swimming to the underwater entrance. Once I got there I stayed back, hiding so Ryan can't see me.

"Oh my word!" Ryan gasped. "I can't believe it! She was right."

Who was right?

Ryan started chipping away at a piece of rock in the cave. I got very angry, he's ruining the cave! It's still healing too! At that point I really wanted to burn him.

"Just use the piece on the ground!" I yelled out loud. I realized that I said that, _not in my head_. So I ducked under the water and swam back to the beach. I was too afraid to stay there, because if he saw me I would have been doomed! I dried myself off once I got on Mako's beach again. "Cleo! Get Bella, we're leaving!"

"Why?" She just asked very calmly.

"I think Ryan's coming back!"

"Ya right. Nice joke, I just LOVE your fake expression right now. Bravo, bravo!"

Bella came over to us right after that in a quick hurry, "Guys! Ryan's coming!"

"HA!" I said back.

"Bella, Rikki's got you in on this too? Seriously guys this is not funny."

We still did not respond. Ryan's is what really helped.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Come on guys, let's get out of here!" said Cleo.

I shook my head while laughing, and diving in the water, all at the same time. I wish we could have stayed longer, I know we would have found something if we stayed.

We did our usual routine, dry off on the rock, act like we were never mermaids, and walk away from the beach. we found a near by table that is right by the beach but not close to the water. OS we sat down and caught our breath.

"So, what was your news Rikki?" Bella asked me.

"Nothing too important."

Cleo got annoyed, I could tell! "Rikki, just tell us!"

"That award ceremony Ryan asked you to go to, Miriam is sponsoring it. The one who is giving the award is Denman. I think Ryan might be receiving that award."

"So that's what he was doing at Mako!" Cleo squealed.

"Maybe. I could be wrong, but-"

"But what?"

"Just forget it. How about we just wait here until he comes back then we can ask him."

Bella questioned me before she answered, "Since when did you become the leader?" She asked. "I do like the idea. I just can't stay. Will and I are going on a dat-" Cleo stopped Bella before she finished.

"Don't say the d- word in front of Rikki." She spoke through her teeth.

"Well, Bye Rikki! Bye Cleo!"

"Bye!" Cleo said back. I saw the look on her face and it looked like she was in a hurry too! "Um, Rikki? I have to video chat Lew-"

"Just go ahead." I didn't look up knowing she was going to show her, 'I feel bad' face. She also said goodbye to me and I said the same back.

I was now alone, waiting for Ryan to find out the truth... I hate waiting!

**Tell me what you think! Each one of you is the key to our stories. If you like any story say what you liked or just say something! Because if no one does then our great stories dye. So please pass it on and review! =)**


	3. Devious Plans

**Rikki's POV**

I can't believe how long Ryan is spending his time out there! I have better things I could do. Like... go swimming or... go to my house or... just forget it! Anyways I think I see a boat docking to the harbor. That definitely looks like Ryan.

I ran up to Ryan a little out of breath and start walking beside him. "Hey." I said.

"Hello?" I could tell he doesn't know me. I don't think we ever met.

"I'm Rikki!" I just said to him.

"Ryan."

"Cool! So what were you doing over at Mako?"

Ryan gave me a strange glance, "Were you spying on me?" he asked.

"No! no. I just was... fishing."

"All the way out there?"

"I guess."

He kind of gave me another glance that said to me, 'that is not the truth' he just smiled and continued.

"Would you like to come with me to my office for a bit. I have to run over there and drop off a few things, and it gets pretty lonely there sometimes."

Is this good? Will I find out anything if I go? Why not. It's worth a shot!, "Sure I'd love to!" I smiled at him.

"Great."

It was pretty silent until we got to his office, I started to ask him what he was doing out there but he didn't really answer. "Why do you care so much?"

"I just, am a curious person that's all."

Ryan thought for a moment. "If I tell you. Then you _have_ to tell me."

Oh no! I'm not sure if I should agree. Maybe I could lie to him and then he would tell the truth to me!, "Ok." I nodded, "You first."

"I am helping a fellow co-worker of mine with a project. It's on a rock she found, I've seen it before too! On a full moon the rock glows. We are doing a few more tests and seeing what else it can do."

"Oh." I nodded.

"Now you go."

"Ok." I gave myself a little pause trying to think of something..."I-" I was about to continue but some lady dropped off his mail in person. It made me lose my thoughts and I slipped something out I think.

"Go on." he smiled.

"I swam to Mako and hung out there for a while. I saw your boat and was wondering what you were doing, not many people go there you know."

After that I was just staring at his mail, trying to see who it was. Everything he asked me, I was distracted so I answered almost honestly.

"Did you have scuba gear on?"

"No, I can hold my breath for a very long time." I said still looking at his envelope.

"Amazing! Only a fish could hold its breath for that long."

"You could say I'm related to a fish."

"What?"

"Mako Island is a place where magic can happen. A full moon is very special there, but only in a cave." I zapped out of my trans and totally forgot our conversation just now.

"Thanks for the information, I will have to take a look at that."

I nodded and smiled, but I really didn't know what I just said. 'I hope it's not too bad!'

I went home after that and called the girls.

"Meet me at the Moon Pool."

**Ryan's POV**

I really hope I will see that girl again. I feel like she knows something, something that no one else knows. I dialed Dr. Denman's number and told her the piece of information I have received.

"Dr. Denman. Do you know anything about the full moon at Mako Island."

_**At the Moon** **Pool...**_

Bella asked immediately, "What did he tell you?"

"He didn't exactly _tell me_. I agreed we would tell each other what we were doing."

"WHAT!" Cleo flipped.

"Don't worry about it, I think I just lied to him."

Bella was slightly befuddled, "What do you mean, _you think_?"

"Well... I think I zoned out at one point but don't worry! I did that after he told me what he was doing. He said that he is helping a co-worker with a project and the project is a rock. I think it's a Moon Pool rock! He said they saw it glowing? Now they are testing on it to see if it does anything else."

"Cleo you got your wish." Bella almost mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the when you first met Ryan? You showed him the Mako Moon Rock and tried to find out more information about it. Well here it is!"

Cleo stopped the conversation about her and switched it to a question of hers. "Wait a minute Rikki, did you say co-worker?"

"Ya, why?"

"We need to find out who it is."

**Ryan's POV**

"No. I know their is a cave there. It is almost volcanic like. The inside is a true beauty! That is all I know, why?"

"I think I am closer to finding out more with our rock information. Contact your student and have her call me."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

_Beep_

I am not sure how long it is going to be until 's student calls, but I do know that I need to go back to Mako Island!

**Rikki's POV**

A while later, Bella and Cleo went home. I wasn't quite ready to leave just yet. I got out of the Moon Pool and dried myself off. I stayed in the cave for a while and just looked up at the walls and the sky. After a while I took a walk through the forest, the long way to Mako's beach.

When I was about half way there I got pushed. Pushed? I turned around thinking Cleo forgot her bag or something, but instead... it was Ryan! I was very shocked and surprise. He seemed almost joyful to see me.

"Rikki, glad to see you again!"

"Same to you too... just a question here... what are you doing back here?"

"Just thought I'd take a stroll."

"Out in an island?"

"What brought you back here."

"I like to be here."

"So do I."

"Ok." I nodded, slightly rolling my eyes.

"Where were you coming from?"

"Oh just the Moo-" I stopped quickly! Realizing who I was talking to. "Oh nowhere." I checked my watch and saw it was already six-thirty! I should be getting home, I tried to tell Ryan but he didn't really let me in a way.

"I packed some food!" he said.

"You could eat here."

I was about to tell him, 'Thanks but no thanks' when he caught me with something.

"It's the least I can do." he said. "You have been so kind to me and I can never thank you enough. I got us some pizza and 7UP."

HA! Wait until he sees how I'm not as nice as he thinks I am-WAIT! Did he just say pizza and pop? I am so in! "Let's eat!"

I wonder how he knows my tasty weakness. I think while we were eating he said a few things to me, I think I answered. I'm not sure I'm devouring my pizza.

"So about my rock research. Do you think you might know why it glows?"

"It doesn't." I continued right before he protested me. "It's activated by powers." I shrugged. Gobbling down my pizza.

"What kind of powers."

"The full moon or mermaid powers."

**Ryan's POV**

She knows more than we think. I need to keep getting these pieces of information from her. Now if I can get her to tell me how she knows about mermaids.

**Ryan might be more devious and evil than we thought! He is on to something, and it might cause their secret to slip out. How will Rikki get out of these 'zones' Only one way to find out.**


	4. Burning The Flames

**Ryan's POV**

I have one day left before our unveiling and Denman's student knows a lot about that but it looks like Rikki knows something else. Mermaids.

I decided to hold off of the fantasy creature thing. Right now the truth is important not made up hulla ballo! I just thanked Rikki and left on my boat. I soon got a call from Dr. Denman and transferred it over to her student.

"Ryan?"

"Yes. Thank you for calling."

"No problem! I'be heard you are doing more of my discovery research."

"Yes, yes. I have, you have made a remarkable discovery and we are just making sure things are accurate. We look forward to seeing you... Only... Some of your information is not correct."

"What do you mean?"

"The rock just doesn't _glow_ it glows on a full moon. That's not logical,we are going to stay here longer than expected to see. It doesn't hurt, right? Anyways my partner and I are going to check out those crystals tomorrow."

"Thanks so much Ryan!"

"Bye."

"Bye!"

_Beep_

**Rikki's POV**

I feel like I have been doing stuff with Ryan but for some strange reason I don't remember. I fell asleep on Mako's sand.

Soon I fell into a deep sleep...

_Rikki's Dream_

Rikki and Ryan were at the café talking at one of the booths.

"You know a lot about Mako Island."

"I may be special in my own way."

"Yes. So... How does the rocks glow?"

"It can't that's impossible! The rocks can only be activated by the full moon or mermaid powers."

"Mermaid powers, huh? Interesting."

"Rikki. Rikki?"

"Yes Ryan."

"Wake up... Wake up... Rikki!"

Rikki sat up very quickly and saw Cleo at the end of her tail.

"Rikki. What are you doing!"

"Good question. We could talk about that... _or_... We could talk about how I remember what I said to Ryan."

"What did you say!"

"I may have told him how the moon rocks can glow... by the full moon in the cave."

"Ya you found that out a while ago!"

"I know." I sighed. "I think he wants something from me."

"You have to be more careful. Lets just go back home."

I walked over to the water and we both dived in, what I'm still curious about is how long I have been at Mako. When we were both dry I asked Cleo and she said I was there for a few hours.

I now remember what I have told Ryan and everything is coming back to me.

Later on I went over to the café and I just happened to see Miriam in their.

"Hi, Miriam." I rolled my eyes to her.

"Hey freak! Get me a guava smoothie."

"I'm not working right now."

"Whatever. But on the day of the event I'm in charge!"

I just pretended to smile and walked away.

_**The Next Day... **_

Ryan went to his office and all day he studied the crystals from Mako. Nothing made any sense to him, all day he studied, went on the internet, and studied again. Over the course of the day, something hit him!

He remembered that Rikki had told him the rocks glow from the full moon, and the crystals are in the full moon! Ryan rushed over to his notepad and quickly jotted down his thoughts

_February 4, 2012_

_I have just made a connection!_

_•Crystals are inside Mako's rock_

_•Mako's rock glows on a full moon_

_•The crystals make the rock glow_

_Hypothesis: It could be magical _

_Reality Hypthesis: A magnetic force causes it to expand, making the molecules to make a color. Which looks like it's 'glowing'_

_Next: Confirm with team._

_Afterwards: Find Rikki and see what her mermaid nonsense is all about. _

Ryan grabbed his things and scheduled a meeting with the whole team. Dr. Denman and her student video chatted in.

**Bella's POV**

I have adjust finished practice with the band and decided to hang out with Will for the day! Of course, before I left Nate pulled me aside and used his pick up lines. I tried to shove him out of my way but he refused. A waiter came by right that moment with a banana cream smoothie, so I grabbed it off her tray and dumped it on Nate.

He got extremely mad (For Nate.) He wiped the smoothie off his eyes and saw me run out of the café. Before I got too far I heard him yell to me."I'll get you, Bella! Just wait. I have some revenge now!" 'He is a sad, strange little boy.' I thought. I know he has the memory of a gold fish! Once you tell him something, he forgets. I ran out of the cafe and met up with Will.

He kissed me on the cheek, grabbed a towel and a basket. Then we walked over to the beach and set everything down. The rest of the day we spent a quiet, peaceful afternoon at the beach we got a chance to enjoy Will's delicious sandwiches he made us.

I snuggled up into his arms and rested my head on his shoulder. It couldn't of been a more perfect day!

_Later on..._

It was getting late so Will walked me back to my place. On the way, we passed Rikki's cafe and saw Rikki and Zane...dancing? What's going on! I ran up to the door banging on it several times until I got their attention. Once I did I spoke through the glass.

"Rikki! Rikki! What's going on."

Rikki and Zane we speechless. "It's not what it looks like." Zane said.

"Oh I know exactly what it looks like now let me in!"

Zane shrugged and unlocked the door, Will and I came in and I made them tell me the whole story.

"So you see... Zane _has changed_ and is so sweet." Rikki glanced over to Zane smiling. "Anyways, please don't tell Cleo. She will freak completely! We'll tell her... eventually."

"Okay. Will and I have to go, see you tomorrow." Before we left Will pulled Zane aside to talk to him for a moment.

"Look Zane, I know the girls care a lot about each other. Just for the girl's sake, please don't brake Rikki's heart."

"Don't worry."

"See you later man."

They both did that guy handshake and we walked out the door.

**Rikki's POV**

I arrived five minutes before the cafe closed. I just waited in Zane's office, once the cafe had closed he came back in.

"Okay. We're all set!"

He held my hand and took me over there. But I refused, we are just friends and I reminded him of that.

"Oh course! Just come on."

Out in the cafe was a gorgeous scenery, the tables were a beautiful lace cloth with rose petals thrown everywhere! A table set for two with a dinner that looked delicious. Only problem is, I know what he is up to. I can't let him do this and I wont let it happen.

"Zane it's amazing! But...I can't. We are just friends and I shouldn't do this."

"Just think of this as a friendly dinner."

I shook my head and walked over to the table. A candle was lit in the center of the table and we sat down to start eating. Half way through I forgot to use my straw and got some water on my lips.

"I'll-be right back!" I started to run into the office when Zane grabbed my arm.

"Rikki, I know your secret it's alright."

"I'm sorry, it's a habit." I sat down quickly before I transformed and Zane suddenly got up and came over to me. He pressed a button on a remote and music started to play.

"I wonder how that got on." He smiled. "Why don't you dry off that pretty tail of yours and... dance?"

I sat there just glaring into those big brown eyes, he got me. He sure did! No matter how many times I've said we're through he knows how to charm me. So I kept staring at his beautiful eyes and slowly dried off my tail.

I then got up and put my arms around his neck and we started to dance. After the second song had ended Bella and Will came in with shock so Zane and I explained what happened and they left.

"Hey,Rikki."

"Ya Zane?"

"What did you mean when you said that I'm sweet and it seemed like you liked me. What was that about?"

"Um... I just pretended so it made sense to them since they did come by seeing us dancing."

"Oh,so... we are nothing."

"No." I could tell he wasn't very happy to hear that and I wasn't either. But I couldn't let him know I like him so he could try to get us back together. I politely told him to give me a minute and I went in the office to just let my thoughts flow.

"WHY DID I SAY THAT! Zane and I are perfect for each other, but he has made mistakes so many times!... Lately when every full moon came he blew me off to do something stupid! He has put us in danger and was the one who started the whole Denman problem. I can't believe how he made Will drown during that diving competition, well on the other hand he did save my life when a crate fell on my head."

_On the outside of the door Zane heard every word and then thought to himself..._

"Maybe I do need to change. I have been selfish and thought only of myself, I must show her how much she has changed me! Before her I was a stuck up rich kid and now I am a kind and loving man. So I have been obsessed with mermaids that lead us to Dr. Denman. So I let Rikki in danger of full moons, SO. I think I should stop. Right now I have to show her how much she means to me, mermaid or not."

After that it seemed as if we both finished at the same time and I walked out of the office.

"Zane, I have to go home."

"Wait!" Zane stopped me as I walked out of the door. "Um...I-would-like to...um. OH! Would you like to meet me at Mako Island tomorrow at ten?"

"Sure." I smiled and him but quickly hid it and started to run. Zane caught up to me and put his arms on my shoulders.

"I still have a pool at my place, we can take a mid-night swim?"

"Zane can we just do it tomorrow, I have to go."

I started to run again this time I could tell Zane was yelling louder as I was further away. "I KNOW YOU'RE AFRAID!" He said loudly. I then stopped and turned around from where I was standing. Zane was now a little closer and softer.

"I know you are afriad to get to know me again. You are afraid of falling in love, aren't you?"

"Leave me alone!"

"No! The only reason you are blowing me off is because you think I'll make another mistake."

"Well what if that's true! If I did want to get back together with you but I was afraid of you making a mistake, I know for a fact that you would mess up again!"

"How do you know that!"

"YOU'RE RICH! All stuck up rich boys only care about themselves."

"What if I have changed?"

"HA! Tell me that again when mermaids fly!"

"They can't."

"Then I guess we will never know how much you have "changed"" I kept running and running, as fast as I can. Zane kept trying to talk to me while I was running but my only goal was to get home. Once I got home I ran to the door and got out my keys but Zane stopped me from opening the door.

"I love mermaids,I love you, I have changed and I can show it."

"Next time tell me that when Denman captures us for the fifth time, because we all know that she will capture us four more."

"I AM SORRY! Okay? I have never meant for you and your friends' lives to be in danger! Mermaids are unique and special, only if could see that in you she would go easy on you."

"EASY! I'M A mermaid. ANY HUMAN BEING WOULD GO HEAD OVER HEELS FOR A CREATURE LIKE ME! No one would go "easy" on _ME_"

"What's going on." My dad stepped outside and saw me and Zane on the porch. "What is he doing here! Are you alright pumpkin?"

"I'm fine dad,Zane and I were just having a chat."

"ABOUT WHAT!"

I couldn't tell him we were arguing over me being a mermaid, I froze.

"Rikki and I were talking about the event at the cafe tomorrow, we just had a meeting to go over the final details. Thank you for letting her come on such short notice, this is an event that can make or brake our career."

I was shocked to see how quick Zane thought of an excuse and how fast my dad believed it. I went inside but before I did I mouthed the words, 'Thank You'

**Tensions seem to be going on and with Denman problems being brought up what are they going to do, how does Rikki really feel about Zane? No one will know until the next chapter. Review on your thoughts please, your advice only helps me as much as I can help you. PM me if you need any help with stories or thoughts on any thing else.**

**Thanks Fanfictioners ;)**


	5. Rock Rockin Event

Morning awoke in the Golden Coast; Bella, Cleo, and Rikki knocked on Will's door.

"What." He said rubbing his head, trying to keep his open.

"Hi!" Bella said in a cheerful voice, "Wakey, wackey, eggs and baccy!"

"Bella, Rikki, and I were wondering if you wanted to go for a morning swim in your new suit."

"I don't even have a suit." Will barley said. "Mine tore when we went by the coral a month ago."

Rikki took the box behind her back and all of the girls opened in together, "Surprise!" They said.

"Wow. Thanks guys!" Will went over to give each and every one of them a hug to thank them and he also gave Bella a kiss on the cheek. Will went back in his boat shed, got on his bathing suit, and then put on his new scuba suit. Bella, Cleo, Rikki, and Will took their phones out of their pockets and placed them on the dock. They all then dove into the water and swam around.

They all had their own fun. Cleo found a rock in the shape of L and a shell in the shape of a C, then then put them beside each other and drew a heart around it. Rikki found a way to heat water, under water. Bella and Will had a shell finding contest, and everything turned out...perfe_ct._

**Zane's POV**

I feel like I am about to fall asleep! My eyes are barely open, my stomach is growling for food, I look like a total mess, but it doesn't seem _that bad_. Anyways my dad shook me this morning to wake me up, still grouchy and half asleep he spoke softly,"Today's the big event." Is he talking about marriage? I thought. "The event at the cafe!" A sudden relief came across my face.

"Alright, I'll be ready in an hour."

"No time for that, you have to eat breakfast, get cleaned up and go!"

I did what he said and left within fifteen minutes. When we got to the cafe we set up extra chairs and decorated the place a little bit. Miriam soon walked in with her brand new dress on, if you ask me I think she needs a good reality check.

"Hi Zane baby." She winked. Miriam came closer putting her hands on my face as she slowly drifted her hand down my face she said,"I can't thank you enough, this means the world to everybody! And me."

I took a step back and saw that my father noticed,"Zane. Why don't you too chat in your office, I've got things covered in here."

Miriam looked pleased but I declined,"I have to get my co-worker." I said and then ran out the door before any of them could protest. I actually did have to get Rikki, I realized she was gone and had to get her for the event, we both had to be there in order for it to be a success. Even if she didn't do a thing, our cafe would at least get a good reputation.

As I started to run over to Rikki's home a white light flashed before my eyes! I thought I had died, but no, it was a coat. A lab coat. I stepped back and looked at a barbie doll's hair mixed with a crazy marine biologist. Of course, it was Dr. Denman! Caught of guard I looked very shocked to see her, even though I was expecting her. She just put that big smile,"Glad to see you,Zane."

"Ya,sure thing. Now if you excuse me I have to go somewhere."

"Where is that?" She asked.

"I need to get my partner."

"Business partner?"

"Yes."

She seemed almost eager to ask. "Who is it?"

"Rikki Chadwick."

"Ah, I see. Well good luck finding her! Also after the event my student and a collie of mine would like to speak to you in private."

"Sounds good." I then ran past her and went to Rikki's house. I knew she was not there, also there was a note on the door.

_Dad,_

_Out for a bit. Went to Cleo's_

_-Rikki_

I then ran to Cleo's house and found another note.

_Kim,  
_

_Tell dad and Sam I went to Will's for a science project._

_Sister,_

_Cleo_

I laughed as I read the part where she referred to herself as Sister Cleo. What are we monks now? I soon came back to reality and out of my funny world and went to Will's.

At first I knocked on the door, once, twice, no answer. Then I checked the door to see if it had a note...no note. I started looking around the outside for any clue. All I know is by the notes Cleo and Rikki came here. Soon a sudden blur of a body appeared up out of the water.

"Hey man." Will greeted me while taking a breath of air. "What to come for a swim?"

"No." I declined. "I will not _come for a swim_, I need to talk to Rikki."

"Alright, lovebirds." He then went back underwater and the next person that came up was Rikki. She was in her mermaid form, with a gorgeous long tail and cute wet blond hair, her arms were laying on the dock as her head rest on her arms, and she looked up at me. I knelled down closer to her level so it would be better for the both of us.

"What's up?" She said calmly.

"Today's the event at the cafe. We already started setting up and we need you to be there."

"Alright. By the way, is Ryan there yet?"

"What?"

"We think he is getting the award."

"Oh, well I didn't see him, but Miriam and Dr Denman are there already."

"Okay. Well, can you at least pass me that orange towel?"

"Sure." I handed it to her and she laid it on the dock. By doing that it was much easier for her to get up and dry off. She told the mermaid club that she had to leave and said goodbye. We ran to the cafe and Rikki got annoyed when she was greeted by the doc.

"Nice to see you, Rikki."

"I guess."

"Well thank you both for having your cafe cater this event. This means a lot to everyone!"

"Nice to know." Rikki rushed past Denman and waited fr the crowd to fill up the seats. Once everything was settled Miriam stood up in stage.

"Thank you all for coming," She smiled to the cameras."Today is a special event. Something new and exciting! But first I would like to call up Linda Denman to say a few words."

Dr. Denman took the mic and went on with a speech. "Thank you Miriam. First of all I would like to tell you a little more about this event and who is receiving the award."

She went on about how a student of hers made a discovery, and she went on and on. I just waited to hear Ryan's name as he would walk up and accept the award. "Please give a round pf applause for, Charlotte Watsford"

Rikki and I exchanged looks,"Is she the girl who was the 'ultimate mermaid'?" I whispered to her.

"Yes." She whispered back. We both couldn't figure out how Charlotte was behind the whole Mako Moon Rock discovery. The award was handed over to Charlotte and some more speeches went on. After that was finally over Miriam's band she hired went on stage. I still didn't get why she could have asked me if I knew any bands; I bet Bella's would do it.

Appetizers came around, and the band cranked up the music. I think that it was so crowded that for a few minutes I couldn't even find Rikki.

**No one's POV**

During the time that Zane thought he could not find Rikki, Rikki actually bumped into Charlotte. At first they both gave each other the death glare and then Charlotte asked her to speak with her for a moment, they both went outside where barley any noise was heard.

"Nice party huh?"

"Look, Charlotte I know you came to talk to me for a _real_ reason."

"Well I'm glad you are happy to see me!" She said sarcastically. "Anyways, we both know where that rock came from."

"Yes, and how did you get it?"

"When you...people. Turned me back to normal I decided to stay at Mako Island for a while. There I found a blue crystal hanging out of a rock. I looked around and saw it was the only one doing that, so I pulled it out and when I left to go to college I took it with me. While I was at the university I did what I knew best, study it. After a long while Dr. Denman saw what I was doing and decided to help me, once she saw how magnificent it was she made this a discovery. I know just as much as you do about that crystal."

"Okay, sure." Rikki pretty much ignored what she just said.

"I also still know Cleo, Emma, and you are still...those creatures." Charlotte was very careful and not saying the word mermaid out loud, for now you could say she cared.

"You're wrong." Rikki corrected her. "We have found a potion that makes us humans, not the other thing. So I guess you have missed a lot while you were gone." Rikki acted so confident it seemed like it was the truth. Charlotte tried to continue the conversation but she was soon called inside. Rikki then went over to the water, sat down, and had her feet just dangling in the water. Ten seconds later of course she transformed.

"Rikki!" Rikki turned around and the a person running over in shock.

**Who saw Rikki? Why did was she so careless to just transform? The truth and some feelings for one and other will be reveled next chapter. **


	6. Better Than Ever

**Rikki's POV**

As I turned around I was shocked to see that someone saw me, well...I had it coming. I just really wanted to feel the water! Maybe... next time I should come up with a better way. As soon as the figure started to run over to me I lifted my tail out of the water and dried off. Once the figure started to come closer I was slightly relieved.

"Rikki, what just happened? Someone could have seen you."

"I know, it was a dumb mistake. Still, what brought you here?"

"Oh, I'm done swimming and I heard a event was going on at the cafe so I decided to come. I am glad I did that event almost was going to revolve around you!"

"Oh hush!"

"Anyways, how would you like to come to my place? Bella is coming."

"Sure." I shrugged. "I'm not a party person anyways!" So Will and I walked over to his shed and hung out with Bella the rest of the day.

"I still can't believe you." Will mumbled to Rikki on the way there.

_**After the party... **_

While Miriam's crew cleaned up the left over trash and her dad paid the band. Zane was in his office when he got a knock on the door.

"Come in." He shouted from his chair.

The door creaked open and 's head popped in. She started to walk in just as Ryan came with her,"Do you have a moment?" She asked politely.

"Have a seat."

Ryan and Denman took their seats and continued on,"First we would like to thank you for hosting this event."

"Anytime."

"Great. But right now I have a slightly different topic to discuss, Ryan please tell what you were saying earlier."

He cleared his throat first thing before he spoke,"Well, I have been doing some research on the new crystal Denman's student has discovered and I have bumped into your co-worker a few times. Rikki, I believe is the name." At that moment Zane stopped zoning out and listened very closely to what Ryan said after that. "Once she has said something about mermaids."

That was where Denman cut him off," We were just wondering why she said that." Zane told Ryan to leave the room and he continued on with the conversation. He didn't want him to know about mermaids so he left.

"Look." He started. "You saw her turn into a human, we are not lying we are not exaggerating. You were right there!"

"I was, but what really went on?"

"I don't know! We all saw the same thing, they are normal now."

Denman glared at him for a moment..."Okay, I guess so." She played along. "Can you at least tell me what you already know about mermaids?"

"...I...have to go. My dad is probably looking for me." Zane dashed out of his office before anyone could blink. Charlotte stood by the tables waiting for Denman to come out of the office, once she did Charlotte walked over to her.

"What was going on in there?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing really, it's not a big deal."

"Alright. Would you like some water?"

"Yes please."

"Anyone else?" She spoke loudly to everyone. Only Miriam and Ryan said yes to Charlotte's she went behind the counter to grab everyone a glass. could not take the thought off her mind that the girls still might be mermaids.

"Can I ask you something?" Denman said to Charlotte softly.

"Anything!"

"Now, this may sound crazy...but by any chance do you believe in mermaids?"

Charlotte put down her cup and rushed by ,"What makes you ask that?"

started to hesitate. Stuttered words was all she could say, she started looking at the ground and tapping her foot at a fast pace. Her heart began to jump as her teeth began to chatter.

"I believe."

**Denman's POV**

All I could think at the moment is that my student is not joking in this serious matter. I stayed quiet for a moment and I let her speak,"What went on in that office."

I could barley speak, I just whispered to my student softly again,"Rikki, Cleo, and Emma were once mermaids."

"ONCE!" She then realized how loudly she said that and spoke in a normal voice. "I thought they still are."

"You probably saw them before I did, and...how do you know their secret?"

A sudden silence came over her, almost like me when I told her about the mermaids. Soon she spoke again and we were on a roll. "I-too was a mermaid."

"What do _you _mean by _once_?"

"My powers and tail got taken away."

"Amazing." I mumbled. "Well I don't think we can talk any further here. Please, why don't you meet me on my boat at noon tomorrow."

"That would be great."

"We can talk then." I waved goodbye to her and some other people and went to my boat to pull out every piece of mermaid files I had. Which wasn't much considering I never tested on the mermaids.

I was so ecstatic when the next day my watch started to beep. I knew it was noon and I could see Charlotte coming closer to the dock. I told my crew to search the Golden Coast to find 'my three little stars' I called them. Soon my student and I had some alone time to talk about mermaids.

"Do you know about their powers?" Charlotte asked me.

"Well, when I captured them Emma froze the water on one of my men and Cleo made a water ball just by using her hands."

A devious like smile rose upon her face,"I see, and do you know about Rikki's?"

"She never used her power." I said straight forward.

"Here let me put it to you this way; their powers are based on the elements. Cleo can control water, Emma can freeze water, so Rikki..."

Emma, freezes. Cleo, controls. So Rikki must... um,"Rikki makes water."

I could tell I got that wrong. Charlotte shook her head,"Let me make this easier. If Emma freezes the opposite of cold is?"

"Hot. So she... Boils water."

"YES"

Now I need to find out a fee more things from this girl that the mermaids would probably not answer. "What else should I know?"

"Ten seconds after they touch water they transform, Rikki usually dries them off, they always hang out in Mako Island's moon pool, they can go on the water fully clothed and still transform fine, what else?...I can't think of anything else. I hope that helped."

"Plenty." I smiled."With you on my side we can capture the mermaids!"

**Dr. Denman knows more than ever now. With Charlotte on her side they make a scary good team. Except their is one problem... they both don't know about Emma being gone. Find out what happens next**


End file.
